


Is He Out There?

by samwise_baggins



Series: Islinne Weyr [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins
Summary: Trapped . . .   3379.12.09
Series: Islinne Weyr [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898998
Kudos: 7





	Is He Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: AU 10th pass: Telgar Weyr: 3379.12.09: midday (November 13, 1979)

I leaned my head against the smooth surface before me. A wave of exhaustion rippled over me, warring with the deep hunger I felt. Had it been mere hours or long days in which I struggled in a seemingly futile attempt at freedom?

Darkness engulfed me as a glove might snugly enclose a fingertip. I never felt as alone as I did that day: so alone and so very weary. Hunger roiled through my belly once more, like an ocean tumbling across a vast empty beach in which there was no driftwood to churn.

Would there be anyone out there, on the other side of this all consuming structure? Was there to be a person waiting for my escape? Did some being care if I made it through this ordeal alive?

Fear leant new strength to my aching body, and I began my rhythmic pounding once more. Weakness threatened to make me stop my humble efforts . . . begged me to give up one last time and to sink into oblivion. I fought this with all the remaining strength in my young body, giving a mighty heave against the barrier.

My perseverance was rewarded by a terrific thundering roar. The wall cracked then crumbled into splinters around my shaking feet. I tumbled into a heap on the ground, blinking in the sudden brightness after what had probably been an eternity of darkness.

I felt a touch, gentle and hesitant. Focusing eyes unaccustomed to so many bright colors, I saw a young woman. She helped me to stand, worried . . . and something more: Hopeful? Frightened? Excited? Yes, she was all of these.

I was standing freely, then, and the woman must have sensed my new-found strength. She backed away quickly, giving me the room I so craved. Taking full advantage of my new-found liberty, I gazed across the many faces crowded there. So many faces!

I became aware of the sounds then: cheering, laughter, crying, applause, and welcoming music. All of those assembled were glad to see me . . . they were happy I had freed myself. The sudden awareness lifted my spirits, and I knew I would find that special person I had been longing to see.

Desperate then, I scanned the immediate group surrounding me. There he was. I let out a glad call, not caring who heard, and rushed towards him. Sadly, my legs were still shaky from such a long confinement in such a small space. I tripped.

A hand on my shoulder and another at my hip helped me to right myself. I looked hopefully at those providing me assistance, yet he was not one of them. These kind people were almost intolerable to me at that moment. They only delayed my greeting him.

Without another thought, I straightened my shoulders and neck, holding my head high. If I could not run, I would walk with dignity. Sauntering ever so slightly, I finally arrived in front of him. Looking up into his warm light eyes, I knew that no other being could ever make me as happy as he did right then.

_"Hello, H'ratio. I am Caineth. You are now my rider."_

The Beginning


End file.
